Her little glass vial
by somethinginthewayful
Summary: It's been a year since the Opera and Shilo is finally ready to find Graverobber again. She's in need of a job and he's in need of a place to sleep...
1. The Streets

**A/N: Well… this is the second Repo! story I've written, but the first I'm posting. I actually really liked the first one but it got deleted when my computer died. So here's #2 chapter one… Hope you guys like it, R&R please.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Repo! characters or the music… or Zydrate. But I wish I did… _

It had been a year since Shilo Wallace's father died. Six months living on the streets and six months trying to rebuild herself when she finally decided it was safe to return home. Finally she felt better, finally her system was clean and her body was becoming the way it should have years ago.

Eighteen years old and fleshed out, breasts and hips and hair.

During the day she was cooped inside, reading, writing, and cataloguing her bug collection. But in the evening she showered, blow dried her hair (which was a new experience) and pulled on new clothing. Corsets, tights, boots, belts, and all that was in between. She hadn't been proud of her first six months on the streets, she clung to the first job she could find and wouldn't let it go until she realized that it was drowning her life. She had to get out.

Now, as she applied a fresh coat of makeup and slipped her feet into some high heeled boots she realized that she had waited a year and it was finally time to find him. He was the gateway into a life of peddling Zydrate and with that money she could save up and get herself off the godforsaken rock of Sanitarium Island.

Shaking some gel into her loose black curls she gave herself a once over in the mirror. Makeup was smoky, sexy, and come-hither and her outfit was _just_ sexy enough to be alluring without making her look like a scalpel slut. Goal achieved.

Shilo headed out to hit the streets in search of her favorite Zydrate peddling good Samaritan.

**A/N: Okay, so there's chapter One. Very basic, but I'm posting 3 chapters today. So hopefully you finish there and let me know what you think. Oh, and this story doesn't have a beta. I don't have a beta. If you want the job, drop me a line.**


	2. The Glow

**A/N: Okay, this chapter feels super long… but here it is anyway. No worries, you don't have to wait long for Graverobber-y goodness. And if you didn't already get from the description, it is a Grilo fic… This chapter isn't fluffy either, but it gives a little backstory on what Shilo's been doing for the past year. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own it… blah blah blah. If I ever meet Terrance I'll try to get his autograph and then I'll own that…_

Taking some tips from other street urchins she found the new location of the Zydrate Support Meetings and rounding the corner she discovered a crowd of girls around a figure crouching on the ground. In a year he hadn't changed, the clothes were the same as well as the hair and when she caught the sight of his face she realized his makeup hadn't either.

Emerging from the shadows Shilo stepped into the glow of a streetlight and rested her frame onto one hip, waiting for his eyes to coast upwards and catch sight of her.

When he did finally go to stand, clutching the small glowing blue vial in his fingertips Shilo smiled and crossed her pale arms underneath her breasts. He was so preoccupied with shooting up his regulars that he didn't yet notice the new blood hanging the street light, a scalpel slut stumbled towards Shilo and hugged her fiercely, she was obviously high.

Shilo sighed and pushed her off, the blonde spiky haired girl staggered backwards, "Hey!"

Graverobber's eyes looked up finally and saw the girl in the middle of the flood light; this is what Shilo had been waiting for.

He strode towards her easily, quickly injecting a junkie as he walked, not bothering to even glance at her as she fell in ecstasy to the ground. When he approached her she immediately recognized his sly smile, "Well hello,"

"Graverobber," Shilo let his name pass through her lips and watched as realization dawned in his eyes.

"Kid?" he nearly stammered.

"In the flesh," she smiled, "been lookin' for you,"

Graverobber's eyes coasted down her figure, he gulped audibly and shook himself out of the momentary stupor, "What's with the getup?"

Shilo's face fell, "What?"

"C'mere," in one fluid motion he pulled off his coat and pulled it around her shoulders, pulling it closed near the front clasp.

"What was that for?" she raised an eyebrow, "Do I look that bad?"

"Shit, no," he rolled his eyes at her insecurity, "Too good, actually. A seventeen year old girl shouldn't be wandering the streets looking like that; it brings trouble, especially around here."

"I know all about that kind of trouble," she admitted more to herself than to him, "and I'm eighteen."

"Oooh, legal eagle are we?" he laughed at her in a husky tone. Her knees quivered.

"Look," Shilo said, "let's cut the shit, I wanted to find you,"

"If you're scrounging for a hit you won't get it from me." he growled.

"No hits, I'm clean," she smiled slightly, "I needed some help and I thought that maybe I'd be able to ask you."

"Did Amber finally find you or something?" he asked putting an arm around her shoulder and steering her out of the alleyway.

"What? No, no," she shook her head, "I had a favor to ask, and I can pay you."

"How much?" he wanted the money without knowing the task, it was obvious he had done a lot of things.

"I can give you a room, hot meals, hot showers, and fresh clothes. Maybe a little money, I have some saved." She tried harder to convince him as he stopped and turned to face her.

"That's a lot to offer… what do you want?"

"To learn how to peddle Z, to extract it, everything," she smiled and bit her lip slightly.

"Ahhhh," he tapped her on the nose, "What makes an innocent little thing like yourself think you can handle the rough and tough of junkies?"

"I'm not so innocent, Graves," she locked eyes with him and his smile faded.

"I can see that," he touched her cheek lightly, "you've aged since I last saw you. But you still haven't grown up, naive as ever."

He started walking and she pushed off the pavement to follow suit, "Will you do it or not?"

"First tell me something," he caught her by the shoulders and watched as his coat parted enough to give him a good view of her milky skin.

"Shoot."

"You have money saved that isn't from your father. What job did you have?" Graverobber kept his hands on her shoulders and his eyes locked on hers.

She tried to glance away, "nothing."

"That isn't an answer."

"I'm not proud of it," she said through clenched teeth, "it's just something I had to do."

"Where did you work?" he asked, clearly having an inclination of what she was talking about.

"Ragtignoilles," she murmured.

"How long?" his fingers tightened on her arms.

"Six months," she admitted.

"Jesus Christ," he dropped his hands away and pushed her back slightly, "if you had found me then, after the Opera I would have taken you in. I wouldn't have subjected you to that, you whored yourself out, Shilo, you were so young! You are so young!"

"It's what I had to do," she cried back, "and I'm sorry! But it paid my way back into my father's house. And now selling Z is going to pay my way out of here,"

"Just tell me one thing," he put his hands on her hips, "you're okay? Tell me that one time this island didn't get you hooked on Z, no guys roughed you up too much and you never got badly hurt, tell me you're still in once piece,"

"Why do you care so much?" she spat pushing his arms down.

"Because you were the only untouched flesh left on this island. A scalpel had never touched your skin and nothing was plastic and silicon." He said.

"I've never had surgery," she assured him, "and I've stayed away from Zydrate,"

Relief started to ease its way over his features but she continued, "and I'm still in one piece."

"What about the other part?"

"Should I lie to you?" she asked

"I've heard a lot of awful things, Kid," he confessed, "but don't start lying to me now."

"I got badly hurt," she said quickly, "but I'm okay now and I put myself back together and that's why I'm here tonight."

"Who hurt you?" he found himself ask

"Doesn't matter," she murmured, "he was a client, and he got the shit beat out of him by the bodyguards when he tried to leave anyway."

"Good."

"Graves," she murmured.

"Yea,"

"Wanna hear something funny?"

"Now real isn't a funny time, Kid," he sighed rubbing his eyes.

"My name is Shilo, just in case Kid starts to get old," she rolled her eyes and she leaned against the brick wall, "the funny this is that when we met I thought you were supposed the save me or something. Like in those books where the unwitting hero saves the girls life and everything turns out wonderful," Graverobber looked up into her big doe eyes, "You were the first man besides my father that I'd ever met. Now I've known too many and part of me wants to know just you again."

There were a few moments of silence between them when finally Graverobber said, "I've thought about you a lot in the past year. You show up one night all unblemished and then you're covered in blood in all the newspapers, and then you were just gone."

"I did look for you," she admitted.

"I had to get lost because of Amber. She would've killed me, and you." Graverobber murmured, "But I won't lie and say I didn't look for you too every time I hit that graveyard and every time I passed the fair."

"So you'll teach me?" Shilo said after a moment.

"Yea, Kid, I'll teach you," they began to walk again and he finally said, "Now what was that about a hot shower and a bed?"

She laughed and snaked an arm through his, "Come on,"

**A/N: Okay, long. Yes. I know. Sorry. But… R&R if you get the chance.**


	3. The Leather and Chains

**A/N: Right, so chapter three. A little less monstrous as the last chapter, but still lengthy. Hope everyone likes, this chap. Has some subtle fluff in it… but more hurt/comfort vibe. I promise eventually it will get fluffy, oh, and if you glanced at the rating, it's a T. But it may go up to an M you never know. I'll be sure to give a heads up if it does… **

_Disclaimer: No owning, blah blah, I want it, blah blah_

Graverobber's muscles were reeling from being under the hot shower, his throat was thick with steam and his eyes were heavily lidded as a groan slipped through his lips. So this is what he had been missing all these years.

His hair started to loosen in the water and his makeup began to flick away in little chips. When he was finished he waited until the water started to run cold and then pulled his aching muscles out of the water. Slinging a towel around his waist he padded into the guest bedroom that Shilo provided him, it was a good setup for a Z peddler.

"Can I get you anything?" Shilo stepped into view and leaned against the door frame. She had changed into a nightgown and all her makeup was removed.

Graverobber smiled, "I can think of a few things but you won't like them," he winked.

"Haha," she goaded, "Very funny. Well I guess this is goodnight?"

"I guess it is," as she turned to leave he said, "Shilo, I'll take you out the night after tomorrow, okay?"

"Not tomorrow night?" she walked back into the room.

"No, tomorrow is a rough night, always is. I'll let you come on a Friday night when you've seen the ropes," he promised.

"Okay,"

"Mhm,"

"Oh and Graves," she murmured, "Thanks for calling me Shilo."

"Anytime, Kid," he smirked.

When she left Graverobber pulled on the pants she had left out on the bed and collapsed into bed. He wasn't used this kind of life, part of it made his skin crawl but the other part of him was blissfully ready for sleep. When he finally reached his dreams it was Shilo that he dreamt about. She was lying next to him, her pale arms around his neck, one leg swung low on his hips. She was telling him a story but Graverobber couldn't quite hear it, he was too preoccupied. His eyes lingered on the curve of her breast and the line that her shoulder made past her collar bone and up to her neck, the feeling of her pulse against his when she laid her wrist in the right spot on his neck.

Shilo whimpered then and his eyes glanced down at her face, she was writhing in his grip, tears falling from her eyes and screams emanating from her throat. A particularly strong scream launched him from sleep but the yells didn't quite subside.

"Shit," Graverobber pulled himself out of bed and stumbled across the hall, following the sounds of Shilo trapped in a night terror.

"God, please don't," he heard her say and he put a hand out against the wall to guide his steps.

A whimper passed through her lips, "No stop, you're hurting me!" This brought Graverobber's ears to attention, she was dreaming about that night she didn't want to mention. The night she said she had to heal from.

"P-please!" Graverobber entered her room and caught sight of her rolling in bed, her figure illuminated by the hologram of Marni on the wall.

A strangled cry erupted from her lips and part of him wanted to shake her out of it but he knew she'd never tell him anything if he did. He leaned against her bedpost waiting for the dream to end.

"Malcolm, Malcolm please!" she choked and Graverobber committed the name to memory, "Stop please! Please! Help!" A few moments of whimpering later she was snapped from sleep.

For a moment she didn't know he was standing at the foot of her bed, when her eyes coasted up she gasped and then settled, "Graves, you scared the hell out of me."

"You woke me up with all the screaming," he crossed his arms.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," she tried to feign confidence but her hands were shaking, "Sometimes I dream."

"Mhm," he nodded, "Sometimes we all dream but that was a night terror,"

When she didn't speak he murmured, "Whose Malcolm?"

Her eyes snapped up, "The guy," she murmured, "it doesn't matter now,"

"Clearly it does," Graverobber uncrossed his arms and eased into the bed next to her, leaning up against the headboard and crossing his ankles, "you wouldn't still be dreaming about it if I didn't matter."

"Fine, then I'll tell you that I thought I was going to die that night. But that's the reason why I got out of there and now I can take care of myself. I learned,"

"Kid stop being so goddamned strong," he sighed, "A lot of shit happened to me when I started out on the streets too, and I think about it all the time. I'll be honest, but you can't admit that you're still scared as hell."

"I'm not scared,"

He cut her off, "Are you gonna start lying to me now? Because I see right through this whole act you have. You put on the clothes and walk your little walk but none of it is Shilo."

She didn't say a word so he continued, "This leather and chains thing you've adapted is so conforming, and the fishnet stockings make it worse. I know when you get home you pull on your little skirts and your thigh high socks and Mary Jane's and wish to hell the whole world would shut the fuck up."

"You don't know a thing," Shilo said pulling herself off the bed but Graverobber didn't move.

"You got home and you wiped all that makeup off, and you showered off and got rid of the teased hair and put on your little white nightgown. That's who you've always been. Six months prostituting yourself doesn't change that and the six weeks it took you to walk down a street at night and recover from that beating doesn't change anything either."

"Why do you have to be so fucking honest?" she cried, "I came to you to learn about Zydrate, and to put you up as payment. I never asked you to get into my business and tell me what I am!"

"You invited me here because you're lonely and you need someone to fix you like in all those books you read locked inside this prison. I took the job because I've been alone for a long time and I haven't seen a girl like you in two decades, and because you do need fixing. And you have a shower," he added.

Shilo's face cracked into a smile and her shoulders dropped, "So we're both fucked up then?"

"Pretty much," Graverobber smiled back.

When she took her place back on the bed she finally took a good look at his face, clean of makeup and tanned. Her fingers touched his cheek lightly as she leaned towards him, "You look different than I would have thought," Her eyes coasted down his bare chest and stopped at the hem of his pants, her fingers followed suit. Graverobber waited until she stopped and looked back to his eyes.

"Like what you see, Kitten?" his husky voice asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." She smiled.

"Kid I'm at least fifteen years older than you," he didn't know why he was getting so righteous now, "and you're just looking for a distraction."

"Fine," she nodded, "will you stay here anyway?"

"There I can oblige," she lay down and rested her head on his chest. He settled his unpinned arm on her hip and waited until they fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay, so this is all I have written for now, so I'm not intentionally leaving you guys hanging or anything. I'll try to do very regular updates, probably every other day or so. When school starts up that might change…. **

**Oh, and for fans of other things I also have a Doctor Who, Vampire Diaries, and Fringe fics in the works, if any of those interest you drop me a line, I'll try to speed up production. But as of now, Repo! Is my first priority. **

**R&R**


	4. The Room

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is my favorite so far… I took a tiny tiny bit of creative liberty but not enough to be annoying, I promise. Oh, and I'm pulling out my favorite deleted scene here as if it was part of the movie. Well, it really should have been, I mean, Needle Through a Bug being one of my favorite songs. **

**-If you don't know/haven't seen but the theatre version of the movie, there is a whole backstory where Rotti pays Graverobber to steal Marni's body from her creepy display case and the Needle Through A Bug scene is Rotti's chalange to her, to find her cure (Zydrate)… That's a little bit off I'm sure, but close enough. Read on!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own it, I want to, I won't try to get it, honest._

Graverobber woke and expected to see the little pale vixen still clinging to his body but to his disappointment there was not black hair mussed about and lying on his shoulder and no pale smooth leg hitched on his hip. He sighed and touched the cold sheets beside him.

He stood and took a moment to look around Shilo's room in the early morning light. She was tidy, but he made a note of the pile of stuffed animals making a leaning tower on the window seat. His eyes coasted up to the flickering hologram of Marni Wallace and he remembered the night he stole her body from the display case down the hall. It was something now he was choosing to forget but as he opened Shilo's top dresser drawer he saw, tucked in the middle of lingerie, a vial of Zydrate. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this was the little bottle of glow she extracted from her mother's corpse while he was busy being strung upside down.

A noise clanged in his ear originating from downstairs and he shut the drawer, put out the lamp and headed down the steps. He eventually found Shilo messing with the stove and a skillet in the kitchen, her hands busy making up some bacon and eggs.

"Hey Kid," he greeted taking a seat at the bar, "hot food, you keep your promises."

"Notorious for it," she shoveled a plate of food down in front of him.

"Fantastic," Graverobber said through a full mouth.

She laughed and pecked at her own plate, "So…"

"So all that time you were on the streets, you never got a surgery, right?" he checked.

"No, it's all still me," the corner of her mouth turned up, "how about you? Did you ever…"

"Nope," he admitted, "I keep the addicts happy but I wouldn't be able to pay off an organ and then I'd get repoed for sure."

"Oh,"

"You sound disappointed, Kid," Graverobber noted.

"No, no," she tried to laugh but it seemed fake, "I just was thinking of my dad…"

"Nathan Wallace was the best Repo Man Gene Co. ever trained," Graverobber said, "most repossessions ever."

"Gee, thanks," Shilo frowned.

"It's not like he wanted the job," Graverobber rolled his eyes, "no one ever really wants that job. 'Cept sociopaths like me," he winked at her and she smiled.

"That's not funny."

"You know it was,"

"Not in the least," she said even though she was laughing.

"Know what I was thinking?" he murmured, "I was thinking that somewhere around this big old house is a Repo Room."

"Oh, what the hell is that?" she groaned

"Y'know a room where the Repo man can bring back special patrons and…" he made a slicing motion across his throat.

"That's sick. That's horrible," she shook her head, "and besides, I've seen every room in this house, it's not here."

"Sure?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Well you're probably wrong," he got up and left his plate all but licked clean, "it's got to be hidden in case anyone broke in…"

"This is so wrong; we are not searching for an imaginary room." Shilo moaned tossing her own plate in the sink.

"Don't be stupid, all the great Repo Men had one, and since your dad was the best," he began to pull books off of the bookshelves, "there's got to be one somewhere."

Shilo stood with hands on her hips, though she didn't look quite as menacing with her white nightgown on, "This is pointless."

As Graverobber turned to contradict her once more, this time to her face, his eyes got stuck on the fireplace in the room across the foyer. "Well that's interesting."

"What? What is?" Shilo tried to look where he was looking.

"Check this out," He pointed up at the hologram of Marni, looking down at the fireplace, arms folded and perfectly serene. He would have missed it if he hadn't been looking. "Your mom,"

"What about my mother?" Shilo snapped.

"Look where she's looking," Graverobber gestured and looked on the mantle.

A thick coating of dust was attached to the mantle, if blown at thick clumps would undoubtedly fly off in droves. But next to a specific piece on the mantle there was less dust in a path shaped like an arc, "Clever," he murmured.

"What? Who's clever?" Shilo was still lost.

"Your father knew where to put a Repo Room," Graverobber's fingers settled on the piece and pulled it in the direction of the arc. A few clicks and pops later and the fireplace sprung open ever so slightly.

"See," He prodded her arm, "Repo Room."

Shilo was speechless as he pulled the secret door free and headed down the corridor that Nathan Wallace had trodden on so many times before. Descending the steps neither of them spoke, and the pungent smell of formaldehyde reached their senses before either of them saw the bulk of weaponry concealed in the Repo Room.

Shilo drifted off one way while Graverobber headed the other and she came upon her father's clean up room first. On the wall around the wash basin were diagrams of human anatomy, detailed and precise with directions on incisions and as Shilo leaned closer to read one of them on the heart it offered a section of helpful tips on keeping the bleeding to a minimum. An asterisk added that maximum bleeding could be achieved in a number of ways if the surgeon so desired. She felt sick.

She crossed through the tile floored clean room quickly, the oversized showerhead still dripping slightly from its last usage over a year ago. She shuddered and tried to ignore the clotted dried blood caught at the edge of the drain.

Passing through the back of the Repo Room she found Graverobber looking intently at her father's tools for killing, and Shilo's eyes found the standup surgery board fitted with leather and metal cuffs. "Oh God," she pressed a hand over her mouth and sank into the wicker wheelchair.

"Kid, you ok?" he crouched in front of her, one hand lightly resting on her knee.

"I don't…" her eyes coasted over the blood on the floor, "I can't be here,"

Graverobber nodded and apologized, "Okay,"

"He killed people while I was here, while I was sleeping," tears threatened her eyes, "I never heard a thing."

"Its okay, come on," he gestured for her to head for the door.

Shilo stood and started for the stairs in front of him, but before he left Graverobber pocketed a couple of the tools hanging from the mobile-like collection of weapons, they could prove useful.

**A/N: Yay! Okay, so it's done. I watched the Legal Assassin and Thankless Job scenes like four times so I could try to get details of the Repo Room right. Though slight liberty is taken with what his little diagrams say. ;) Hope everyone liked, R&R**

**Special Thanks to my first reviewer, Shadowcat2003, Thanks for the advice. And you kind of made me actually want to write this chapter this morning, so kudos to that. **


	5. The Blood

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the wait on this chapter! I feel absolutely awful! I started school last week, a new job at Starbucks too, and I haven't had a moment to myself. Finally I sat down and hammered this out and I sort of actually like it. You'll notice the rating has been jacked up to M… it's for this chap. I don't think it's particularly explicit, but any little 12 yr. olds who found their way onto fanfic… I wouldn't recommend it. **

**Anyway, you know the drill, read, enjoi, review, see the next chap in a theatre near you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it blah blah blah… *sob***

Shilo was seated before the fireplace, knees hugged to her chest and small socked feet crossed at the ankles. Her chin rested in the crook her knees made and her eyes could not stop staring at the lever that opened the fireplace. Her father had told her never to touch it because it was a family heirloom, how many times had he lied to her? Her eyes blurred and refocused before she stood up and crossed the room in a distorted huff and tore the gate away from the fireplace's front. Charcoal, charred wood, and logs of firestarter were tossed out behind her as she dug her nails into the soot and pulled everything out onto the living room floor.

She gasped as her arm caught on the gate, tearing a gash across her forearm, "Dammit!"

"Kid?" Graverobber's voice came from the belly of the house.

"I'm fine," she lied pressing her palm to the wound and sitting in the ashes, leaning her forehead against the back wall of the hearth.

Graverobber entered the room, "What the hell are you doing in there?"

"Bleeding."

"What?" he took a few steps forwards until his toes rested at the edge of the carnage.

"Nothing, I cut myself," she huffed again, blowing hair from her eyes.

"What were you doing in the first place?" he crossed his arms.

"Trying to see where the chimney went if the fireplace opened up like the mouth of hell," Shilo grumbled.

He sighed, "C'mere, lemme see that cut," he directed, holding out his bare clean hand.

She reached out her bloody sooty hand to take his but Graverobber retracted it, "On second thought…" he murmured grabbing her somewhat clean elbow, "seems safer."

"I just need to wash this off," she stood and started off.

"Whoa, kid," he grabbed her arm, "bleeding a lot here,"

"What?" she questioned and looked at the wound, "dammit."

He pressed his hand over the oozing wound, "You really would have just ignored this wouldn't you?"

"Probably," she laughed it off but he scowled.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he headed her into the kitchen and stuck her arm underneath the spicket of luke warm water.

She hissed lightly and he shook his head, "Y'know," she said, "You're much more responsible than you'd like people to think."

"Oh please," he unwrapped his bandana from around his wrist and tightened it around the slowly oozing wound, "I'm one of the least responsible…"

"Liar," she countered, "I bet you pay taxes."

He scoffed, "Not on your life."

She smiled at him from eye level as she sat on the counter and he stood before her. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Graverobber found it equally as difficult to come up with something, finally he said, "You're covered in ash,"

"Am I?" the words slipped past her lips.

He nodded and her eyes studied his makeup-less skin, "You're much handsomer without the getup."

A devious grin spread across his face, "Oh yeah?"

The corners of her mouth upturned, "yea," he nearly shivered at the deep throaty nature of her voice.

Shilo moved her hand to grasp his shirt collar, pulling him forward a few inches so that his belt buckle pressed coldly against her bare knees.

"Kid," he almost protested but she shook her head.

Pressing her knees to his abs deeper he looked her over, slowly she spread her knees apart, dragging them across his stomach at a dangerously slow rate, when finally she had a knee pressed to either side of him she pulled him forward to that he was wrapped in her smooth white skin.

"Do me a favor," she whispered huskily, pressing her body against his, "Don't argue with me for once."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he answered honestly.

"And don't treat me like glass;" she nipped his throat, "I'm not that delicate."

The moment she gave permission Graverobber took a step back, with her legs still locked around his waist she traveled with him, he spun and locked her up against a wall, her hips ground into his and he released a small groan. "Is that the best you can do?" she chided.

She pushed him backwards and dropped from his grasp, she pressed his back against the island and unlocked his top button with her teeth, dragging them down she felt him shiver, stopping just above his pants she groaned lightly. She backed up and pulled the snaps on the back of her dress free, letting it fall around her ankles. Pushing it aside she continued, never breaking eye contact with Graverobber, Shilo pressed one small foot to her calf and began to drag the sock down her soft leg. Tossing it in his direction with her toe she raised one eyebrow and continued the tease. He didn't wait for an invitation this time, taking her by her upper arms he flipped her up onto the island, back pressed against the cold marble she gasped.

He lowered his weight on her and kept her wrists pinned above her head, "This a game to you, Kid?"

She opened her mouth to give some sort of seductive retort but her words became lodged in her throat, he watched as her eyes softened and he felt the fingernails on his hands release, "No," she whispered.

His hands released hers gently and without much warning his mouth descended upon hers. With a gasp she reciprocated immediately, tearing his shirt from his body without mercy and finding the buckle of his belt almost too easy to unclasp.

Graverobber's large hands smeared the ash from her brow down across her jaw line, down her neck, between her breasts, and ending on her stomach, his hands pressed down on her pelvis as their mouths hungered for one another. The bandana on Shilo's wrist became loose and she felt a small pool of blood gathering under her arm, it was almost pleasant as her hand slipped through the warm liquid and pressed to his bare back.

The friction of their bare bodies against the cold countertop mingling with her hot blood was almost too much for either one of them to take, Shilo's body shuddered and she pushed his mouth away from hers, "Graves," she panted.

"Jesus Kid," he gathered her up in his arms as he leaned his forehead in the crook of her neck, his hot breath swimming with her slick shoulder.

They both settled in a comfortable shuddering reverie on the island, Shilo's legs fell slack and Graverobber brushed her tangled mop of curls from her forehead, occasionally smearing some of the soot from her face. She became accustomed, in the next hour, to the feeling of his hands on her body and the small drip-drop feeling of blood on her stomach from her pleasantly aching wrist.

**A/N: Yay! I hope you liked… a lil' steamy for ya. I didn't really intend to go **_**there**_** yet, but hey, stories go where they want. I had a suggestion to go back and tell a little of Shilo's story while she was working in the brothel, I promise, that is coming. I'm thinking possibly the next chapter, and Malcolm will be making an appearance, definitely in the past… but I don't know if it would be to "dramatic" for him to actually show up in the present. **

**R&R thanks again! (and sorry about the wait!)**


End file.
